Pandora Hearts: Helena & Phoenix
by Youfuckersareasses
Summary: A story about the lives of Break and Gilbert and their girlfriends Helena and Phoenix. I know its kinda crap this is the roleplay me and my friend did when we were 14/15 just needed somewhere to put it haha
1. Chapter 1

Break: *runs to Helena who is holding the candy tin*  
Helena: wow and I thought I had a sugar problem  
Break: *eating a load of sugar cubes* hey it's not my fault I have a sweet tooth  
Helena: what's wrong?  
Break: That sewer rat stole my candy tin!  
Helena: *sighs* I'm going to talk to him *kisses him and turns to leave*  
Break: *walks behind her* I have no desire t- *bumps into Gilbert*  
Helena: stay here *leaves as they talk*  
Break: so where is Mr Gilbert off to then?  
Gil: I-I was going to see Phoenix..  
Break: Ooooohhh!  
Gil: *blushes* it's not like that!  
Break: *giggles*

Helena: *opens the door to Vincent's room*  
Vincent: ah Helena! How may I be of assistance?  
Helena: why did you have Break's candy tin?  
Vincent: I was just messing with him  
Helena: whyyy?  
Vincent: I thought it would be a laugh that's all  
Helena: can't you guys just get along for once?  
Vincent: eh  
Helena: for me?  
Vincent: I suppose I can try to tolerate him..  
Helena: good *smiles and goes back to Break* where did Gil go?  
Break: Phoenix  
Helena: oh okay  
Break: *pulls her towards him*  
Helena: *hugs* could you at least try to get along with Vincent?  
Break: *hesitates* …of course my darling *smiles*

_Later on in the Nightray gardens  
_Helena: *standing against a tree holding a lollipop*  
Break: *appears behind her and kisses her*  
Helena: hehe  
Break: so I guess you and Phoenix are pretty close huh?  
Helena: Yeah we met years ago as children, her father was a friend of the Nightrays or something. Why did you ask?  
Break: Well her and Gilbert...  
Helena: what about them?  
Break: I think he likes her  
Helena: he hasn't told me anything, how do you know?  
Break: you'd be amazed at what I can get people to do  
Helena: *giggles*  
Break: *smirks*  
Helena: *walks over to a table where Gilbert is sitting*  
Gil: so what were you and Break talking about?  
Helena: you like Phoenix don't you!  
Gil: *blushing* I u-um err y-yeah  
Helena: Nawwwww  
Gil: *twitches*  
Helena: *whispers in his ear* maybe she likes you too  
Break: *puts his arm round Helena's waist* what's wrong gilbert?  
Phoenix: *sits down next to Gil* why so twitchy?  
Gil: it's nothing  
Phoenix: you're lying  
Gil: *blushing*  
Phoenix: hehe *ruffles his hair*  
Break: so…  
Phoenix: *holds Gil's hand under the table*  
Helena: *stands up* can I talk to Phoenix for a second?  
Phoenix: um sure *follows her*  
Helena: so… you and Gil?  
Phoenix: huh?!  
Helena: come on you can tell me *smiles* anyway he likes you  
Phoenix: really? *blushes*  
Helena: it's obvious! You like him too  
Phoenix: well yeah… I like Gil  
Helena: aw *they walk back to the table*  
Phoenix: *red cheeks*  
Break: what happened?  
Phoenix: *looks at Gil then away again*  
Helena: *takes Break's hand and they go back inside*  
Break: *pulls Helena through a door and pins her to the wall*  
Helena: *leans in and kisses him*  
Break: *Kisses back then kisses down her neck*  
Helena: *pulls him closer*  
Break: *smiles and pushes his body against hers*  
Helena: *wraps her arms round his neck and kisses him deeply*  
Reim: *walks past in the background, looks shocked and walks away*  
Break: Shall we go somewhere more private?  
Helena: *nods and they walk down the corridor to her bedroom*  
Break: *pushes her down onto the bed* I want your body Helena  
Helena: I'm yours  
Break: *grins*  
Helena: *starts to unbutton his shirt*  
Break: *grips her thigh*  
Helena: *giggles and throws his shirt onto the floor*  
Break: *pulls her onto his lap and undoes her top revealing her chest*  
Helena: *runs her hands through his hair*  
Break: *licks along her stomach*  
Helena: *giggles and moves her hand to his trousers*  
Break: *strips off and climbs on top of her* would you like me to stop?  
Helena: no  
Break: *smiles* as you wish *enters her body in a slow rhythm*  
Helena: *runs her hands down his back*  
Break: *speeds up slightly*  
Helena: *moans*  
Gil: I need to speak to Break  
Phoenix: I'll come with you  
Gil: *heads off to Helena's room and opens the door*  
Break: Ah! Gilberto!  
Gil: *frozen at the door looking like he's just seen a cat*  
Phoenix: whoa!  
Break: Helena your brother can see you…  
Helena: *grabs the cover* Gah!  
Gil: you slept with Xerxes!?  
Break: well this is awkward  
Phoenix: oh boy *pulls Gil back out the room and closes the door*  
Helena: *looks at Break* are you ok?  
Break: Yeah *strokes her back*  
Helena: *kisses him*  
Break: *kisses back and puts his hands on her hips*  
Phoenix: Gil!  
Gil: Yes?  
Phoenix: its ok  
Gil: I know I shouldn't be so shocked, I know they're together it's just she's my sister and…  
Phoenix: Yeah  
Gil: Im fine with them  
Phoenix: *smiles and holds his hand*  
Helena: *bites Break's neck playfully*  
Break: *moans* Helena…  
Helena: *sits on top of him*  
Break: *kisses her with desire*  
Helena: *kisses him back*  
Break: *moans*  
Helena: *gets off and lies on the bed next to him*  
Break: I'm exhausted  
Helena: *smiles and rests her head on his shoulder*  
Break: I love you Helena  
Helena: I love you too  
Break: *closes his eyes*  
_  
The next morning_

Break: *wakes up and kisses Helena on the forehead* good morning my love  
Helena: *giggles* we're naked  
Break: Yes *pulls her against him*  
Helena: *kisses him gently*  
Break: *sits up and stretches*  
Helena: I should go talk to Gil  
Break: Helena, he's with Phoenix  
Helena: Here?!  
Break: *nods*  
Helena: *ruffles his hair*  
Break: *rolls over so he is on top, then gets off and gets dressed*  
Helena: *watches*  
Break: are you worried about Phoenix?  
Helena: No I just wanted to explain about what he saw last night. He's my brother and I don't want to upset him  
Break: Hmmm  
Helena: *gets dressed and goes over to Gilbert's room*  
Gil: Hi  
Phoenix: oh Helena's here  
Helena: you stayed over?  
Phoenix: um yeah  
Gil: *standing at the window lighting up a cigarette*  
Helena: dude whats wrong now?!  
Gil: im just worried what people will think of Phoenix staying over  
Helena: No one else knows besides she stays with me so  
Break: It will be fine just follow me *climbs into a cupboard and disappears*  
Phoenix: wtf?!


	2. Chapter 2

_Later in the rainsworth household_

Helena: *sitting on a sofa opposite Gil and Break* Gil please tell me what's wrong  
Gil: I already told you  
Break: *drinking tea*  
Phoenix: *looks at Gil*  
Helena: what happened between you too?  
Phoenix: Nothing!  
Gil: She just stayed over  
Helena: if anyone asks she was with me  
Break: I was with you last night  
Helena: oh  
Gil: *facepalm*  
Phoenix: ah  
Gil: it wouldn't really matter if you and break were engaged  
Helena: *blushes* t-that's not the point!  
Phoenix: awwwww  
Helena: *looks at Gil*  
Gil: *gets up to leave*  
Break: Gil! Aren't you going to say goodbye to Phoenix?  
Gil: oh, bye  
Phoenix: *gets up to hug him then sits back down*  
Helena: are you ok?  
Phoenix: yeah  
Helena: would you like some more tea?  
Phoenix: no thanks  
Helena: um ok *goes to see Gilbert*  
Gil: *walking down the corridor*  
Helena: hey!  
Gil: *turns around* what?  
Helena: im sorry about last night  
Gil: its fine *hugs her*  
Helena: *hugs back* are you and Phoenix ok?  
Gil: *looks away*

Helena: okay.. And what was that about being engaged?!  
Gil: it was just an idea *laughs* can I ask you something?  
Helena: …  
Gil: how much do you love Break?  
Helena: what kind of question is that?!  
Gil: *sighs* I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't mind you being with him, it just shocked me a bit.  
Helena: oh, well I care about him a lot  
Gil: I am your brother and I'm just looking out for you  
Helena: *smiles*  
Gil: and I hope he's taking care of you  
Helena: he is  
Gil: good *smiles*

_about a week later in the rainsworth gardens_

Helena: *holding Break's hand as they walk around*  
Break: *picks a rose and hands it to her*  
Helena: awww  
Break: *picks her up and swings her around*  
Helena: *giggles* Break!  
Break: *puts her down* I need to ask you something *gets down on one knee*  
Helena: huh?  
Break: Helena Nightray, you are my whole world and I promise to love you for all eternity, will you marry me? *opens a little black box to reveal a ring with a ruby on it *  
Helena: Seriously?  
Break: yes  
Helena *blushes* y-yes!  
Break: *stands up and slips the ring onto her finger*  
Helena: *smiles then kisses him*  
Break: *they walk inside*  
Vincent: *in the ceiling* Helena!  
Helena: *looks around then up to the ceiling* Huh?!  
Vincent: hi  
Helena: hi  
Vincent: There is a dance back at the Nightray house tonight, you are all invited so be sure to tell Gil and Phoenix  
Helena: Oh okay  
Vincent: I hope you all can be there and I'm sure Break would find a way in if he wasn't invited *smiles*  
Break: thank you for the half invite. I guess  
Vincent: *vanishes*  
Helena: sorry about him *strokes his face*  
Break: Its fine

_They go to the Nightray house to find Phoenix and Gil in his room_

Helena: so there's a dance here tonight and we're all invited  
Phoenix: I can't dance though  
Helena: Neither can i  
Phoenix: I have the perfect dress though  
Helena: nice, guys should tie your hair back  
Phoenix: *giggles* no!  
Helena: *leaves to her room with Phoenix to get ready*  
Phoenix: *doing her hair*  
Helena: *pulls out a dress* how about this one?  
Phoenix: ooh

_That evening at the dance_

Phoenix: *standing in the corner of the hall with Helena*  
Gil: *enters at the other side of the room with Break*  
Phoenix: oh my god! Gil looks amazing!  
Helena: *takes her hand as they walk over to the guys*  
Break: ladies you both look stunning  
Helena: *smiles* so do both of you  
Break: Helena let's dance *takes her hand as they go to the dance floor*  
Helena: I-I can't dance!  
Break: don't worry, I'll guide you  
Phoenix: who would have thought that Break could dance so gracefully!  
Gil: haha yeah *holds out his hand* dance?  
Phoenix: *blushes* um  
Gil: *takes her hand*  
Phoenix: Gil I really can't dance!  
Gil: just dance slowly  
Helena: how did you learn to dance so well?  
Break: I got taught back when I was a knight  
Helena: oh *they walk over to a table and sit down*  
Break: so no one knows that were engaged yet  
Helena: are you going to tell anyone?  
Break: I will later *smirks*  
Gil: *stops dancing and they come and sit down*  
Phoenix: Gil you're such a good dancer!  
Alice: *walks over and sits at the table with Oz*  
Oz: Gil didn't look too happy  
Alice: yeah whats up with sea weed head?  
Oz: Maybe he tried to quit smoking again  
Helena: hahahahahaha maybe!

The music stops and the food is served

Alice: *eats all the meat*  
Gil: Phoenix *they get up and go to dance*  
Helena: *other side of the room talking to Vincent*  
Oz: Alice lets go dance with them! *they get up and leave*  
Break: *stands up on a chair* everybody may I have your attention please?  
Helena: what  
Break: I would just like to announce that Helena and I are engaged to be married  
Helena: *walks over to Break*  
Break: thank you everyone *gets down*  
Helena: what are you doing?!  
Break: I thought I could make use of a crowded room  
Phoenix: *dances with Helena*

_Later on most people have gone and they are dancing_

Helena: *trips over* I told you I can't dance!  
Break: *picks her up so she is standing on his feet and dances*  
Helena: *blushing*  
Break: You're tired my love, I think you need to rest *they go back to Helena's room and puts her into bed*  
Helena: Break?  
Break: yes?  
Helena: I love you  
Break: I love you too *kisses her forehead*  
Helena: *falls asleep*  
Break: *leaves through a cupboard*

_The next day_

Phoenix: Helena I forgot to congratulate you last night!  
Helena: oh its ok  
Break: *kisses her cheek*  
Phoenix: so cute  
Helena: I'm going to see Vincent for a bit *goes to his room*  
Vincent: *cutting up stuffed toys*  
Helena: what's wrong?  
Vincent: You and Break  
Helena: *Walks over and sits next to him* I love him  
Vincent: I know, it's just I'm worried about you  
Helena: you don't need to  
Vincent: does he treat you well?  
Helena: yes he looks after me and makes me happy  
Vincent: *sighs* ok then. Congratulations  
Helena: *hugs him tight*  
Vincent: *hugs her back*


	3. Chapter 3

_In Helena's room _

Phoenix: we need to go out dress shopping!  
Helena: ew  
Phoenix: you're getting married Helena  
Helena: I know I know  
Phoenix: hehe  
Helena: you need to get a dress too  
Phoenix: oh yeah  
Helena: unless you already have one  
Phoenix: we can go shopping tomorrow  
Helena: ok  
Phoenix: I'm gonna go see Gil  
Helena: ok  
Phoenix: *goes to Gil's room*

Gil: *standing in the corner smoking*  
Phoenix: *walks over and hugs him from behind*

Gil: hello there *turns around and hugs her*  
Phoenix: *kisses him*  
Gil: where were you?  
Phoenix: with Helena *opens the window*  
Gil: oh  
Phoenix: I'm so happy for them  
Gil: me too *smiles*  
Phoenix: *sits on his bed*  
Gil: *finishes his cigarette*  
Phoenix: Where are you going?  
Gil: to piss *kisses her cheek and walks out the door*  
Vincent: *standing outside* Gil!  
Gil: what are you doing here?  
Vincent: what is she doing here?  
Gil: Phoenix? She's with me  
Vincent: I think you should stay away from her  
Gil: what? Why?  
Vincent: she's not who you think she is  
Gil: what's that supposed to mean?  
Vincent: *walks away*  
Gil: hey!  
Vincent: *leaves*  
Gil: *goes back into his room*  
Phoenix: Gil? Are you ok?  
Gil: yeah…  
Phoenix: *kisses him gently*  
Helena: *kissing Break*  
Break: *pulls away* Helena I think you should talk to Phoenix  
Helena: why?  
Break: Im wondering why Gil acts so distant from her  
Helena: Vincent…  
Break: what about him?  
Helena: …  
Break: Tell me  
Helena: Its nothing  
Break: *pins her to the bed* tell me  
Helena: he just doesn't like her  
Break: why?  
Helena: im not sure  
Break: *lies down and starts to fall asleep*  
Helena: *strokes his hair and kisses him then goes to Vincent's room* oh miss Echo do you know where Vincent is?  
Echo: No lady Helena *shakes head*  
Helena: *walks around the Nightray grounds and into the library*  
Vincent: hello  
Helena: Vincent? I thought I would find you here  
Vincent: *walks over*  
Helena: I need to know about Phoenix  
Vincent: what about her?  
Helena: why do you hate her?  
Vincent: I don't. I'm just wary of her  
Helena: why?  
Vincent: there is just something about her  
Helena: is that it?  
Vincent: *nods*  
Helena: ok  
Vincent: I'm sorry  
Helena: its fine *goes back to find Break awake in her room*  
Break: where did you go?  
Helena: Nowhere. You were asleep  
Break: and I woke up  
Helena: Vincent says he's just wary of her, that's all  
Break: ok *pulls her next to him*  
Helena: *puts her arms round him and falls asleep*

_A few days later_

Phoenix: *in the stables/gardens*

Helena: *walking around and hears crying*  
Phoenix: *sat under a tree*  
Helena: *sits next to her* what's wrong?  
Phoenix: I think I did something to upset Gil  
Helena: You didn't  
Phoenix: *looks away*  
Helena: he likes you, it's just Vincent…  
Phoenix: *sighs* come for a ride with me?  
Helena: sure *they get on the horses and ride around the grounds*  
do you want me to talk to Gil?  
Phoenix: yes please  
Helena: *after a while heads back inside to Gils room*  
Gil: oh hi Helena  
Helena: you've upset your lady  
Gil: Phoenix? How?  
Helena: I think it's what Vincent said to you. Ignore him  
Gil: where is she?  
Helena: Stables  
Gil: *goes outside to see her horse but no Phoenix*  
Phoenix: *in a field*  
Gil: *walks around*Phoenix!  
Phoenix: *backs away from him*  
Gil: wait! *runs over to her*  
Phoenix: *tries to run away*  
Gil: *grabs her arm and pulls her against him* what's the matter?  
Phoenix: *pulls away*  
Gil: Phoenix!  
Phoenix: *starts to cry*  
Gil: no!  
Phoenix: Gilberto...  
Gil: I'm here  
Phoenix: *sits down in the grass*  
Gil: *lays next to her*  
Phoenix: *looks at him* do you love me Gil?  
Gil: yes  
Phoenix: *smiles*  
Gil: *kisses her and pulls her on top of him*  
Phoenix: G-Gil *blushes*  
Gil: now tell me what's wrong?  
Phoenix: I just thought I had upset you as you were acting strange the other day…  
Gil: no its not you *hugs her*  
Phoenix: *hugs back* I love you Gil  
Gil: I-I love you too  
Phoenix: *stands up and they go back inside the house to have tea with Helena and Break*  
Helena: *eats cake*  
Phoenix: *nudges her* ready?  
Helena: oh yeah! *gets up*  
Break: where are you going?  
Helena: somewhere nice *they run off to Helena's room*  
Phoenix: hehehe *they both get ready in sexy gothic outfits then put on long coats and leave out a secret door*

_Much later_

Phoenix: *they arrive at a gothic night club*  
Helena: were here!  
Phoenix: time for a drink  
Helena: okay!

_Much, much later_

Helena: *both girls rather drunk*  
Phoenix: *dancing on a table*  
Helena: *has another drink*  
Gil: *opens the door to where Break is having tea* have you seen Phoenix and Helena!? I can't find them anywhere!  
Break: uh oh  
Gil: *they go to Helena's room*  
Break: what's that? *points to a piece of paper on the dressing table*  
Gil: a flyer *looks at the address*  
Break: let's go  
Phoenix: *has another drink*  
Helena: *on a table*  
Gil: *and Break walk into the club*  
Helena: *kisses Phoenix*  
Break: whoa!  
Phoenix: shit!  
Helena: run!  
Break: *grabs Helena by the waist*  
Helena: nooo  
Phoenix: *hiding under the table*  
Gil: come on were getting out of here!  
Phoenix: noo!  
Gil: *holds her up and takes her back to the carriage*  
Break: *picks Helena up*  
Gil: *gets in the carriage*  
Phoenix: *kisses Gil*  
Helena: *leans on Break*  
Gil: what happened?!  
Phoenix: we were just having a good time  
Break: how much did you guys drink?!  
Helena: *hiccups*  
Phoenix: *kisses Gil*  
Gil: *they arrive home and carry the girls back to Helena's room*  
Break: *lays her on the bed*  
Gil: *puts Phoenix down and leaves*  
Phoenix: *in Helena's bed*  
Helena: Break?  
Break: hmm?  
Helena: s-sorry *kisses him*  
Break: *gets up and leaves*  
Helena: goodnight Phoenix  
Phoenix: night night

The next morning  
Helena: *wakes up to see Phoenix has gone*  
Break: *walks in* good morning my love  
Helena: *smiles and holds her arms out* carry me  
Break: *picks her up in his arms*  
Helena: *yawns*  
Break: silly  
Helena: Im sorry about yesterday  
Break: it's fine  
Helena: *kisses him*  
Break: haha you need to rest *puts her back into bed*  
Helena: Break I love you  
Break: I love you too


	4. Chapter 4

_Later on~  
Break and Gilbert go out with Oz, Alice and Sharon to kills chains_

Helena: *in her room having tea with Vincent and cats*  
Snowdrop: *drinks tea*  
Dinah: *drinks tea*  
Helena: meow

Vincent: *laughs*  
Phoenix: *walks in and sits in the corner*  
Helena: Phoenix come join our tea party!  
Phoenix: *shakes head*  
Helena: *pours everyone more tea*

_Alice, Oz, Break and Gil walk in_

Helena: hello ev- BREAK! *runs over to him*  
Gil: *sits down next to Vincent*  
Helena: what happened?!  
Break: I had to use the hatter_  
_Helena: *licks the blood from his mouth* Gil!  
Gil: huh?  
Helena: *bitch slaps him*  
Gil: what was that for?!

_Everyone leaves except Helena and Break_

Phoenix: Gil are you alright?  
Gil: *red face*  
Phoenix: *kisses him on the cheek*

Helena: are you ok?  
Break: yeah im fine *pulls her onto his lap*  
Helena: please try not to get hurt again *strokes his hair*  
Break: I'll try *smiles and holds her lovingly*  
Zara: rawr!  
Helena: *gets up and stands near the window*  
Break: *hugs her from behind*  
Helena: *puts her arms round his neck*  
Break: *pulls her close*  
Helena: *kisses his neck*  
Break: *holds her waist*  
Helena: *kisses deeply*  
Break: *picks her up and onto the bed climbing on top of her*

Helena: *looks up at him*  
Break: *leans down and bites her neck*  
Helena: *pulls him closer and kisses him*  
Break: *moves his hands down her sides*  
Helena: *bites his lip*  
Break: *slips his hand into her shirt*  
Cheshire: wow Break is horny  
Break: my Helena…  
Helena: *giggles* my Break  
Break: *pulls off all the clothes*  
Helena: *gets naked*  
Break: *gets on top and enters her body roughly*  
Helena: *bites his neck*

Misao wrote this:  
Break: Allow me to touch you again *smiles and moves his hand slowly up Helena's thigh making her tense up*  
Helena: *cringes and shakes* p-please touch me Break *blushes uncontrollably* please  
Break: alright *smiles sexy like and inserts a finger into Helena's body*  
Helena: more, please! I need you in my body

_Later in the piano room_

Break: *playing piano*  
Helena: wow you're amazing!  
Break: *smiles* not really  
Helena: *bites his cheek*  
Break: *laughs* how is Phoenix? Did you sort it out?  
Helena: sort what out?  
Break: Gil, he upset her  
Helena: the dudette always does something wrong  
Break: *laughs*  
Helena: Why did you ask?  
Break: She's important to you  
Helena: yeah  
Break: *kisses her*  
Helena: *opens the doors to a garden* lets go outside  
Break: ok *follows*  
Helena: *runs to the fountain*  
Break: *pushes her in then jumps in as well*  
Helena: ahhh! Break!  
Break: *picks her up and walks over to the grass*  
Helena: *sits down and takes her jacket and shoes off*  
Break: Sorry about that  
Helena: its fine *laughs*  
Break: *smiles*  
Helena: silly  
Break: *kisses her*  
Helena: *kisses back*  
Break: *Bites her lip*  
Helena: *puts her arms round him*  
Break: *hands on her waist*  
Helena: let's go inside  
Break: *picks her up and they go back to Helena's room*  
Helena: *getting changed*  
Phoenix: *walks in*  
WHY DO NONE OF THESE ROOMS HAVE LOCKS XD  
Break: um Helena we have company  
Helena: *in underwear* oh hi Phoenix  
Phoenix: what happened?  
Break: I threw her in the fountain  
Phoenix: *laughs*  
Helena: not funny!  
Phoenix: Gil and I thought it would be a good idea to go out tonight, you wanna come?  
Helena: sure  
Break: as long as you too promise not to get drunk again  
Phoenix: we won't!  
Helena: *they both laugh*  
Break: Il leave you ladies to get ready, me and Gil will meet you both outside in an hour *kisses Helena and leaves*  
Helena: what are we wearing?  
Phoenix: I don't know *looks through Helena's wardrobe* can I borrow this? *holds up a dark blue Lolita dress*  
Helena: yeah sure  
Phoenix: what are you gonna wear?  
Helena: cheese  
Phoenix: noo *giggles* how about this one? *pulls out a black Lolita*  
Helena: ooh okay *they finish getting ready and walk out to the carriage to meet the guys*  
Phoenix: *holding Helena's hand*  
Gil: *kisses her cheek*  
Break: you both look beautiful as always  
Helena: Gil where are we going?  
Gil: there was this dinner/dance thing…  
Helena: what?!  
Phoenix: I can't dance!  
Gil: it will be fine, you won't have to dance much  
Break: besides we will help you both *smiles*  
Helena: ughhhhhh *looks out the window*  
Gil: *they arrive at the place*  
Helena: *trips getting out the carriage*  
Break: *catches her* careful  
Helena: *looks away*  
Break: *kisses her head*  
Phoenix: I don't like dancing…  
Helena: Neither do I  
Phoenix:*watching people dance* it looks easy  
Helena: *takes her hand* we can dance together!  
Phoenix: neither of us can dance I would be a train wreck  
Helena: so?! *they dance*  
Gil: *gives them weird looks*  
Break: ahah *walks over to them after a while* Helena may I dance with you now?  
Helena: yeah ok  
Phoenix: *goes over to Gil*  
Break: so Helena when do you want the wedding to happen?  
Helena: *blushes* awaufhewfoewiu what?!  
Break: *chuckles* Helena  
Helena: Xerxes… *giggles*  
Break: *smiles* lets go get a drink  
Helena: ok! *they go over to Gil and Phoenix*  
Gil: drinks?  
Phoenix: you said we can't get drunk  
Break: one drink won't hurt *they all have a drink then sit down*  
Gil: let's dance! *takes Phoenix*  
Phoenix: *giggles* Gil!  
Gil: you look beautiful tonight  
Phoenix: *blushes* Thank you  
Gil: *smiles and they dance*  
Phoenix: I need to sit down for a bit *walk over to Helena and Break*  
Break: * gets everyone another drink*  
Helena: if we get drunk again it's your fault

Gil: it will be fine

_Later_

Helena: *kisses Break*  
Break: oh boy! Now I'm in trouble  
Helena: what? Why?  
Break: no escape…  
Helena: from what?  
Break: your love  
Helena: *laughs then kisses him*  
Break: *kisses her more*  
Helena: *they step outside for a while* air!  
Break: *laughs and puts his arms round her*  
Helena: *smiles and lays her head against his chest*  
Break: shall we go?  
Helena: go where?  
Break: *whispers* to find your bed  
Helena: *laughs* later! *they go back inside with Gil and Phoenix and they leave*

There wasnt much more of this role play left to write up that we can find and im not sure if we will write anymore, maybe one day but i guess Break and Helena get married, Gil and Phoenix get engaged and blah blah :)


End file.
